Wolf Tail
by OMGItzSnowFlake
Summary: OMG OMG YAYAYAY YYASSSS I have been waiting ages to get this story out to you guys 3 my personal fave This is were our beloved and adored fairy tail charecters have become wolves WAIT! you maybe wondering and yas they can change into humans please read!
1. Intro

**Wolf Tail..**

 **Sorry Guys quick fangurl moment:**

 **OH MA GAWD OH MA GAWD OH MA GAWD I HAVE JUST BEEN SOO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS FANFICTION OMG I JUST LOVE THIS ANIME AND WOLVES ARE JUST MY FAVE ANIMAL . .AWSOME SO I THOUGHT TO MYSELF HEY SNOW WHY DON'T YOU WRITETHE FAIRY TAIL CHARECTERS AS WOLVES AND THEY CAN BE A PACK AND LUCE CAN BE A LONE ALPHA WOLF CUZ GURLS ROCK AND THEY DONT NEED NO MAN! I HAVE LITERALLY BEEN DYING OF EXCITEMENT TO WRITE THIS FANFIC.**

 **-TAKES A DEEP BREATH BEFORE SHE DIES OF EXCITMENT-**

OKAY so now thats over lets get on with the expo or summary...!

 **Alright lets begin**

what if out beloved fairy tail members had tail and ears and ya'know were …... wolves.

Fairy tail guild and saber tooth guild are the strongest packs in fiore but both of the alpha's have no

mates... but whats this there is a lone alpha in the forest of magnolia and its a female... she would make the greatest mate atleast according to the two rival they didn't know was that she was not planning on going down without a fight she had been living without a pack her whole life she was easly one of the strongest alphas and a pridefull one at that. But because she was also a unmated alpha many packs wanted her to join their pack but she would always fight for her freedom and fight for her she knew that she would never go willingly she would onlygo if they beat her and that would be just so she would join their pack she would die before mating someone she didnt truly love.

Natsu the alpha of fairytail understood mating but me never would force anyone to mate him he would just protect them until they agree but this also meant many attacks from other packs trying to steal his soon to be mate.

On the other hand Sting alpha of sabertooth pack was the total opposite he would force someone to mate with him for more power not love.

PHEW that was long well get excited for the stoy!

-snow


	2. Chapter 1!

**Wolf Tail**

hey guys my first chapter of my NEW fanfic hope yah enjoy before I start to write the actual chapter I will say what the alpha and beta wolves look like in wolf form .when they are human they look like they normally do except they have extra pointy front teeth and half wolf is when their ears and tail are showing.

 **This story was inspired by:**

 **Wolves of fiore-** **umbreongalaxy**

 **and**

 **Alphas-** **tkitty23**

 **Alpha's wolf forms**

Alphas are larger than usual wolves.

Sting- Dark blonde wolf with electric blue eyes and the tips of his tail and ears are brown

Natsu- Black wolf with red patches and red eyes the tips of his tail and ears are pink

Lucy-Mainly blonde but has patches of dark blond and brown eyes the tips of her tail and ears are dark brown

 **Beta's wolf forms**

Betas are smaller than alphas but bigger than normal wolves

Erza-Dark red wolf and hazel eyes the tips of her tail and ears are pinky red

Rouge-Jet black wolf with dark red eyes and gray patches

 **Chapter 1:the lone wolf howls**

The Beautiful lone wolf was running through the forest hunting,careful not to enter the other packs she didn't realise was that she had acidentally crossed fairy tail territory by a single step but hat was enough for the wolf on guard to pick up her scent and run back to his alpha.

The doors of fairy tail smashed open and standing in the door way was a panting Gray "Lone -pants- wolf... -pants- unmated -pants- near by" gray took a deep breath "plus the lone wolf is a alpha and SHE seems to rival natsu's power just from her scent!" the whole pack was shocked at the thought of a unmated alpha she-wolf "SHE!?" they all yelled "natsu should invite her to join the pack and mayyybbeee~~" mira said "heh yeh anyway where's flame-brain?" gray questioned "guess where flame brain is" gajeel snickered

"hmmmm lemme guess that ass of a alpha is still in bed?" Gray Joked "Right Who wants to come wake that Weirdo up?" at this the whole male population of the fairy tail pack shouted "ME!"

-In Natsu's Room-

Gray Snickered as he looked around at the other male members that towered over the alphas bed he made numbers on his fingers '1' '2' '3' at that the rest of the men yelled "WAKE UP DUMBASS" and ran out of the room laughing their heads off leaving gray to talk to the pissed alpha. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!?" Natsu yelled "umm dude its 4 in the after noon" "SAY WHAT!?"Natsu continued to yell "ANYWAY natsu there is another alpha, a lone she-wolf" gray muttered the last part Natsu perked up "really!? think she'll be strong?" natsu asked all of a sudden hyper as hell. "first of all calm down and secondly I have no idea is she'll be strog or not you'll have to go find her!" gray tried to explain Natsu abruptly jumped up and ran out of his room "ERZA IM GONNA GO FIND THE OTHER ALPHA!WHILST IM GONE YOUR INCHARGE!" He carried on running out of the den in human everyone kinda just facepalmed at their alphas childishness.

Natsu was now in his wolf form running through the woods at a high speed trying to find the sweet Strawberry and Vanilla scent gray had told him he crossed over out of his own territory and the very scent he was hunting so desperately for hit him like a truck.

Time To Hunt.

 **She Wolf's P.O.V**

I had finally gotten home after managing to find a deer for people don't understand this but hunting is alot harder when you havee two rival packs right next to eachother and your stuck inbetween the two it makes it way harder to fimd food due to the fact that you can't enter either of the packs walk up to my cave was quite a long one but that didn't bother cave was quite small but it was it was meant for when i was in human form so in wolf form it was quite a tight fit but nevermind.

When you were in the cave it had a small but comfy bed and you see even though I am quite a large wolf im kinda short for my age in human form so my cave was small-ish aswell.I was finally able to relax so I transformed back into human form happily and flopped on my bed my golden blonde hair reached my chest so I didnt bother putting it up at slowly I faded out of consiousness.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I finally reached a cave at the top of a large must be it.I realised there was no chance of me fitting inside in wolf form so I went i walked in the scent became is definatley the place.I peered around the room slightly and saw a normal dining room and kitchen and a door on the far side of the room.I crossed the room silently wondering if the she-wolf would be i reached the door i could hear faint breathing and since it was so quiet i guessed she waas asleep.I opened the door quietly to bed met with quite a short blonde fast asleep on her bed.

I stared at her face studying her features seeing how peaceful she was. "She so peaceful yet there is a massive threat standing atleast 5 feet away from her" I snggered to myself but that was when i was met with choclate brown eyes staring me in the eye. "leave now" she growled out instantly jumping into a battle stance. Fiesty . "woooww calm down shorty" I quickly answered back "Why are you here?" she questioned me noot letting her guard down for a second "I am Natsu Dragneel Alpha of the Fairy Tail pack and I am here because one of my packs guards had informed me that a Lone Alpha She-Wolf had stepped into our territory" I said with a formal tone "But i was so careful.." i heard her mutter "So i came to investigate, why were you in Ft's Territory?" "I was hunting i must've acidentally went into your territory and for that i am greatly sorry!Now please leave my home this instance" She demanded grufly "How about we have a battle? I win you come join our pack! And if you win I will leave?" I quickly answered .She seemed to think abut it until she answered "I shall battle you". "Great!" i grinned "but i won't loose".

Once we were outside I saw how much shorter than me she really was if we stood side by side her head would probably only reach my nose.I Transformed first into my wolf form then she did. She was quite a big wolf actually, slightly bigger than me.. She howled out loud announcing she was ready.

 **Normal P.O.V**

I will Win this. they both thought.

Natsu to the first go as he pounced at the she-wolf trying to trap she was quick she managed to dodge him just in spun around and slashed at Natsu with her claws constantly so Natsu had to keep defending and couldn't attack until he saw a opening. Natsu jumped at lucy and bit onto the scruff on her spun her around and pinned her with his paws,he swiped and her under side leaving deep cuts she snapped at him to try keep him from getting another Kept Snapping at Natsu so he couldn't get another hit in until she swiped her claws at his leg causing him to fall and she pinned pin. She bit his shoulder hard drawing blood and making him yelp in pain. 'That will give him a limp' she thought to herself as she swiped at natsu again and again. She had won.

"I win" she announced getting of off Natsu but keeping a eye on him incase he attacked. "That was a good fight" Natsu tried standing but failed so he turned human so did covered in blood "Jesus Natsu you have strong claws" She chuckled "I can say the same for that bite, i probably won't be able to use this arm for a week now" he sighed "anway whats your name, thats the least you can tell me" she sighed "My name is Lucy Heartphillia, and you can come inside it seems like you arent much of a threat anymore" she chuckled to herself.

Once they were inside she grabbed some bandages from a small cupboard and handed some to Natsu "I need to go change and put some bandages on myself you stay in here and get sorted" As she walked out of the room Natsu grinned to himself "You will be mine one day Luce..."

*timeskip both changed*

"Thank you Lucy" natsu spoke loosing the formal tone from before "it's no problem really,Natsu would you like me to escort you back to your territory?" she questioned "why?dont think i can handle myself?" he laughed "No its not that its just because of me you cant go wolf with your shoulder like that and there is another pack and hunters so i just thought i would ask" She reasoned "fair enough but i'll be fine!Hey lucy...?" "yeh Natsu?" she asked puzzled "would you like to be my friend and allies?Since your a lone wolf and all?" lucy went silent then a wide smile spread across her features "i'd like that Natsu, But no bringing your pack to my cave ok!?" Natsu laughed "sure Luce,Anyway i better get back i'll cya later!"natsu ran out "bye natsu!"

*when natsu gets back* (a/n sorry im being so lazy xD)

Gray sniffed the air quietly "ugh FlameBrains back!but i dont smell another wolf with him" Erza spoke up "he couldn't have lost he is too stuborn to lose!" she declared as the doors opened showing a battered but bandaged Natsu. "BAKA NATSU YOU LOST!?" Erza screeched Natsu covered his ears "jeez erz she was strong ok!plus we are now friends anyway" "so Pinky got a friend insted of a mate well done idiot" Gajeel and gray carried on what none of them knew was that another pack had heard the howl.

*some where in the forest*

"So...The Lone Wolf finally howls.."

End of chapter

-Snow: SO THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPPIE OF WOLF TAIL! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!

Natsu: so we're wolves now... SO COOOOLLL!

Lucy: Why was the chapter so short?

Snow:I'm sorry i just needed to get something for them to read! :~; *cries*

Erza:Lucy! you made her cry!APOLIGISE THIS INSTANCE

Lucy: I-im s-sorry s-snow!

Snow: *perks up* its ok! JUST DO YAH JOBS!

Gray : Review!

Erza : FAVOURITE 

Gajeel: Follow *grumpy wolf*

Snow: haha okayyyy anyway! thank you guys so much for the reviews on FT high I love reading them it makes me soo happy!~~

BYE BYE~~

QUICK-By the way sorry if this seemed rushed I NEEDED to get a chapter for this story out!

h


	3. apology and new account

Guys... Im so so so sorry!... I really should've told you guys sooner.

So Ive moved to wattpad, because it is easier to update more frequently considering I can use the app on my phone. If you Guys would like I can move my stories onto Wattpad, but restart them considering my writing style has changed alot. Also Ive already started writing another book based on a different Fandom. So if you would like to continue reading my stories my New account is:

LifelessSky

user/LifelessSky

I totally understand if you dont want to continue reading but if you do comment on my book saying your from this profile~

-Snow/Sky


End file.
